<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy Next Door by juliettesimmons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734747">The Boy Next Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliettesimmons/pseuds/juliettesimmons'>juliettesimmons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Neighbors, Romance, Smut, Twitch - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliettesimmons/pseuds/juliettesimmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aspen moves next door to Clay, a famous Minecraft YouTuber. Aspen helps Clay navigate the world of fame, as they explore the journey of friends to lovers together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Everyone, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/OC, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story ever, so please try and be nice :) I'm always open to comments/suggestions. *If you didn't see the tag, there is a smut warning!!* Also, let me know what you think! And thank you for checking out my work, I very much appreciate it! Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I have lived in London since birth, so last month when my mother told me we were moving to America, I was shocked. My whole life was in London; how could she expect me to leave everything I had ever known? For Orlando, Florida of all places! I have never been to America before, but I’ve watched enough TikToks to know that Florida is the loony bin of the country. But Orlando is where my maternal grandparents are, and my grandfather was diagnosed with lung cancer a couple months ago. I know the reason for moving is so that my mum could be closer to my grandfather - to spend as much time with him as she can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aspen,” my mother shouts, “We’re leaving for the airport in half an hour, please be ready to go soon.” I roll my eyes, since we both know she’s the one that will be scurrying around the flat, desperately trying to gather all of her belongings before the cab arrives. I glance at my bag in the corner of the room, going through my mental checklist of things that I’ll need for the plane. “I’m all packed Mum,” I shout back, “I just have to chuck my charger into my bag and then I’m all set.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scroll through YouTube, trying to find videos I’ll want to download for the plane ride. My finger pauses its scroll when I see a video called “Minecraft Speedrunner VS Hunter,” by some person named Dream. I used to be obsessed with Minecraft when I was younger, but I was never really good at it. I tap on it, curious what it’s about. “This video I try and beat Minecraft while my friends tries to stop me…” I hear, before a crashing from my mum’s bedroom interrupts. “Are you okay?” I call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” my mum says, her voice getting clearer as she steps into my room. “I forgot to zip up my suitcase, so when I picked it up, everything fell out.” I can’t help but laugh at the absolute ridiculousness that is my mother, and she gives me a smile before saying, “The cab is on the way, so we’ll leave in about 10 minutes, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” I reply, before turning my attention back to my phone. I hear her footsteps on the tile as she walks back into her room, and I go back to the Minecraft video that was still playing. The sound of an iron golem being killed fills the silence, and I quickly press the download button. I only have ten minutes, and it’s more than a 12 hour flight. I click on Dream’s profile, and find that he has so many of the Minecraft Speedrunner videos, so I open them as quickly as I can and download them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last video, Minecraft Speedrunner VS 4 Hunters Finale Rematch, is just finishing up its download when my mother comes into my room to let me know that the cab is arriving. Throwing my phone and charger into my bag, I throw my bag over my shoulder and stuff my feet into my still white AirForce 1’s. Once my mother finishes frantically gathering her last minute things, we run down the stairs to the awaiting cab, toss our luggage into the boot, and hop into the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>On the plane:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Our flight departed at 5 in the morning, so naturally the first thing I decided to do once I got settled on the plane was sleep. I fall asleep leaning against my mother’s shoulder, and when I wake up, the little screen on the seat in front of me lets me know that we’re more than halfway through the flight. I pull out my phone, opening Spotify, but then I remember the Minecraft videos I saved earlier and open YouTube instead. I grab my AirPods out of the side pocket of my bag, pull my hoodie up, and start the series. I’m honestly not too sure as to what I was expecting, but I fall in love with the Manhunt videos. I would be lying if I said Dream’s voice didn’t play a part in my infatuation with the series. And his confidence against the hunters, even when there are four of them, is just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I watch video after video, so engrossed that I don’t hear the flight attendant telling me to put my phone on airplane mode, since we were beginning the descent. I apologise and take my AirPods out, putting both them and my phone away in my bag. I glance out the window, and see white, fluffy clouds hovering over a mass of greenery and civilization, all of which I assume to be Orlando. It was kind of pretty, much nicer looking than London, which was grey most of the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel a soft breeze on my neck and turn to see my mother leaning over my shoulder to look out the window. “Are you excited?” she asks. I turn to look back out the window, and shrug. “I guess so. I’m kind of nervous, though,” I admit. “I’ll be starting a whole new life here.” My mum gives me a reassuring pat on the leg. “I think you’ll be okay,” she says, “You know what they say, America is the land of opportunity.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I sure hope so</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess we’ll see.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>At the house:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After my mother and I pick up our luggage and our car, we start the relatively short drive to our new house. We aren’t living with my grandparents, since they live in a small place, and my mum didn’t want to crowd them. They decided to meet us at our house though, just to see us and help us get settled in. It’s a 15 minute drive to the house, and I take the time to look out the window and get a sense of this new place where I’ll be living. There are palm trees all over, and I roll down the window to get a whiff of the fresh air. “Aspen shut your window, please, I have the AC on,” my mother chides, and I reluctantly roll my window back up. I gaze out the window and watch as we pull onto a private street with a few big houses. “We’re living here?” I say in disbelief. Our flat in London was nice, but not huge, so to live on a street with a house of this size is an upgrade for sure. My mother laughs, “Yes, I really wanted a house with a pool, and also this neighborhood is safe and close to my parents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My jaw drops as we pull up to the third house on the right, a wide tan house with a circle driveway and an enormous dark wood door. The property is surrounded by trees, so there's loads of privacy between houses. There’s already a car in the driveway, my grandparents, I presume, and we pull in behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My grandparents come out of the house, my grandfather using a cane, and my grandmother watching him carefully. “Mum!” my mother exclaims. She runs up to her and gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek before turning to do the same with her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aspen!” Grandma June smiles at me before pulling me in for a hug. “Hello,” I say, rather awkwardly. I’ve only met my maternal grandparents a couple times, and I was very young. “How old are you now?” she asks, holding my hands. “I just turned 20 a couple weeks ago,” I tell her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grandma June looks at her husband fondly. “Remember when we were in our 20s, Henry?” My mum and Grandpa Henry look up from their embrace and he gives a small chuckle. “Of course I do,” he says, giving Grandma June a wink. “Those were the best days. And speaking of people in their 20s, I was just speaking to one of your neighbors.” I cock my head. “What does that have to do with anything?” I ask. Mum and I give each other a confused glance before turning our attention back to Grandpa Henry who explains. “Your neighbor, the one who lives that way,” he points to the house on the right, (the house on the left when facing the house), “He’s a 21 year old who lives by himself. He came over and introduced himself to us, since he heard that someone was moving in.” Now I was even more baffled, and I could tell my mum felt the same way. “A 21 year old lives in one of these houses by himself?” she asks. Grandma June gives a smile at our expressions. “I was surprised when I heard that too,” she admits, “But he has some job on the internet, some website that I forgot the name of… YouTub? Or something like that.” I can’t help but laugh to myself. “You mean YouTube,” I gently correct. “Yes, that was it!” she says, “And apparently he does very well for himself. He is a very well mannered boy, and he doesn’t seem like he’s a big partier, so you shouldn’t have to worry about noise from his end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s a relief,” my mum says. “Did he tell you his name?” I ask. I didn’t watch loads of YouTube, but if this guy has enough money to buy a house of this size, he must have a big channel. “Clay, I believe he said,” my grandma says, and looks to my grandpa for confirmation. He nods. “That’s right,” he says, then frowns slightly. “He didn’t give a last name though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Aspen can go stop by and introduce herself,” Grandma June says, and I balk at the idea. “You kids are around the same age, maybe he can be your first friend here in Florida,” she continues. I shoot a glance at my mum, and she stifles a giggle. She knows I would never do that. My hands start to sweat at the mere mention of going to talk to a stranger. “Well, let’s just get settled in for now,” I say, in an attempt to change the subject. “Yes, good idea. I’ll help you with your luggage, and Henry,” Grandma June turns to glare at her husband, “Don’t you dare try and help. The doctor specifically told you to rest.” Grandpa Henry holds his hands up, as though surrendering to his wife’s orders. “I won’t lift a finger,” he says, mockingly looking solemn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the afternoon goes by quickly, spent by unpacking suitcases and boxes that we mailed ahead of time. It’s almost 6:00 by the time we decide to take a break. “Let’s order some takeaway, shall we?” Mum asks. I nod vigorously. My stomach rumbles at the thought of food. “What do you think about pizza?” I say. “Good choice,” Mum agrees, “I’ll order a large pepperoni pie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll be in my room in the meantime,” I respond. “Just let me know when the pizza gets here.” I go to my room, and flop down on the bed, letting my eyes shut on their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <b>30 minutes later:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the front door startles me out of my drowsiness. “Aspen!” my mother calls. “Will you get the door, please? I have my hands full of things. The money is on the table by the door.” I give a soft grunt as I push myself into a kneeling position and roll off the bed. The delivery person gives another knock on the door as I slip on my slippers and put my hair into a messy bun. I give myself a lookover in the mirror, I’m wearing sweats and my hair has never looked worse, but it’s just a delivery person, so it doesn’t really matter. I shuffle down the hall and towards the door, calling “I’m coming!” before the person feels the need to knock again. I grab the money off the table and pull the door open. It takes some effort, considering it’s a very heavy wooden door. When I finally manage to get the door all the way open, I look up and am startled as I look into the greenest eyes I have ever seen. “Hi,” the man says. “I’m Clay, your next door neighbor. The pizza delivery person delivered it to the wrong address, and I figured this would be a good opportunity to meet my new neighbors.” I’m still stunned from the sharp greenery of his eyes, and momentarily forget to speak. “Hello,” I say shyly, now acutely aware of my unflattering appearance. “I’m Aspen.” Clay gives me a warm smile. “It’s nice to meet you Aspen. Is it just you living here?” His voice is like honey and it seems oddly familiar, but before I can think too much about it, my mother comes up behind me. “Hi, I’m Elle,” she says, extending her hand to give Clay a handshake. “I’m Aspen’s mother, and it’s just the two of us here. We just moved here from London.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of my best friends lives in London!” Clay says, “That’s very cool. Well, welcome to the neighborhood. Oh, and here’s your pizza.” He holds out the box, and I take it, accidentally brushing hands with him in the exchange. We both look at each other, then quickly move our fingers. “Sorry,” I say. He shakes his head. “No, you’re fine.” There’s a moment of awkward tension, before my mother tells me, “Aspen, go put the pizza on the kitchen counter.” I’m more than happy to oblige, and give Clay another quick glance. “Clay, thank you so much for bringing our pizza,” my mother continues, “We would love to reimburse you for it.” I look back to see Clay take a step back, and say, “That’s okay. Consider it a welcome gift.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mother, probably beaming at his politeness, says, “That is incredibly kind of you, Clay. Would you at least like to join us for dinner?” Before I can help it, my eyes widen and I shake my head. I literally look so ugly right now, the last thing I need is a hot guy spending time with me when I look like this. I clap my hand to my mouth in disbelief over what I just did, because it’s obvious Clay just saw my movement and got the message. We lock eyes for a split second and there’s a bit of hurt in his eyes, but he quickly looks away. “Thank you for the invitation, but I had dinner a little while ago. Plus, I wouldn’t want to intrude,” he says, glancing at me one more time. I mentally curse myself for making him think that I don’t like him, especially since he has been nothing but nice to us. “Well, alright,” my mum replies. “Thank you again for the pizza. We very much appreciate your generosity.” She goes to close the door as Clay says, “Of course. Have a good night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” she responds, as Clay turns to walk down the path towards his house. He gives a final wave, which she reciprocates, before gently closing the door. “He is a very nice boy,” she says to me, to which I only nod in response. “Very cute, too!” She says, giving me a meaningful glance. I roll my eyes and pick up a slice of pizza. “Okay Mum, thank you for letting me know.” As if I were blind. I couldn’t tell whether I liked his voice or face better. He was really tall, too, probably around 6’3 or 6’4. I’m 5’9, which is actually pretty tall for a girl, but he was tall by all standards. And I ruined it, by making him think I didn’t like him. Swallowing my piece of pizza, I resolved to go over to his house tomorrow and apologise. And I won’t be wearing sweats or have messy hair. I’ll actually shower and get dressed in normal clothes. And maybe I’ll wear a spot of makeup too. And when I talk to him, maybe I’ll figure out why his voice sounds so familiar. I brush the crumbs off the counter and scoop them into the bin. “I’m going to bed, Mum,” I say, leaning over to give her a hug. “Good night, love you,” she replies, giving me a squeeze back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After brushing my teeth and putting on my pyjamas, I crawl under the sheets and try to get my beauty sleep. I’ll need it for my encounter with the boy next door tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This was mostly an introductory chapter to the characters - in future chapters it will be more Clay x Aspen centered. Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are more than welcome, so please let me know what you think! I'll update every few days if people actually read this &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morning Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aspen goes for a morning run and bumps into Clay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to say a quick thank you for reading my work! I appreciate it more than you know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aspen!” I hear Mum lightly knocking on my door as I work up the will to open my eyes. I can feel the sunlight warming my face, so I turn my back to the window so that I don’t get blinded by the light. “Aspen?” my mother calls again, and I open my eyes to see her cracking the door open a smidge and peeking her head through the narrow space.</p><p>I groan inwardly. “Why are you waking me up so early?” I mumble. She lets out a small laugh. “It’s nearly 6:00,” she replies. That wakes me up. “6:00?” I say. We’re mentally still on UK time, so by our internal clock, it’s already 11. I’m usually up by 9:00, latest 10, so to have slept until 11 is unusual for me. “We have to go food shopping today,” Mum tells me, “Besides our leftover pizza, we have no food in the house.”</p><p>I toss my comforter off me, my body already missing the warmth, and slide my feet into my slippers. I sit at the edge of my bed, taking my Apple Watch off its charger and adjusting it on my wrist. “Okay,” I say, still looking down at my watch, “I wanted to go for a run this morning, so after I come back, I’ll shower and get ready and then we’ll leave. Sound good?”</p><p>“Alright,” Mum says, “While you’re gone, I’ll make a shopping list.” I give a nod of acknowledgement and she leaves, closing the door behind her. I sigh and force myself up, sliding my feet across the floor over to one of my suitcases. Kneeling next to it, I rummage through until I find my running clothes and trainers. After I change into my running attire, I put my AirPods in my ears and quickly shuffle through my Spotify to find my exercise playlist. Stuffing my phone into the phone holder on my armband, I head out into the hallway. I throw my hair into a ponytail as I call “I’m leaving!” to Mum.</p><p>As I step outside, I look both ways, trying to decide which way I want to explore first. Mum comes up behind me, and points to the right towards Clay’s house. “Your grandmother told me that there’s a little pond down that way. There should be a dirt path through the trees.”</p><p>“Okay,” I say, “Thank you.” I adjust my AirPods, making sure they’re secure in my ears before jogging out on the road. As I approach Clay’s house, I’m reminded of our interaction from last night. It was almost dusk when he stopped by, but I could clearly see the faint freckles scattered across his nose and his dark eyelashes that framed his piercing green eyes perfectly. He’s about half a foot taller than me, the perfect height, and his voice was sweet and soothing. I wish I had gotten a better look at the rest of him, but maybe when I go over to apologise later today, I can see him in good lighting. I’m so engrossed in my memory of Clay, that I almost don’t notice a cat sitting on his lawn, looking at me. I slow my pace and stop, hoping that the cat doesn’t get scared and run off.</p><p>“Hello,” I say softly. The cat tilts its head at me, studying me. I take the opportunity to do the same - it has big green eyes and a white stripe on its nose and forehead. Its chest is all white as well, but the rest of it is brown and black with small patches of light brown fur. I crouch down, making sure to keep my distance, as the cat might be a stray and have diseases. “Hi,” I whisper again, “What’s your name? You are very, very cute.” I hold my hand out towards it, and it takes a step forward, cautiously sniffing my hand. I used to have a cat, he was an old cat named Oliver that my mother had gotten years before she had me.</p><p>“Patches!” I hear faintly, and I look up to see Clay coming towards the cat and me. Patches turns to look at him before flicking her tail and walking away. I take out one of my AirPods and stand up, suddenly nervous to acknowledge his presence.</p><p>“Hey,” he says, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. He’s wearing a light grey hoodie that reads GeorgeNotFound on the red label, and black jeans. <em>GeorgeNotFound</em>. That name sounds so familiar. Where have I heard it before?</p><p>It hits me just as I take a step backward, causing me to lose my balance. GeorgeNotFound! He was the British guy from Dream’s Manhunt series. I think about our limited interactions since yesterday afternoon, and my breath hitches. Grandma June had said Clay was a YouTuber, and when Clay introduced himself to me and Mum yesterday, he said one of his best friends lived in London. And his voice! I can’t believe I didn’t recognize it earlier, and I nearly slap myself on the forehead for being so dense.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Clay asks, his brow furrowing in concern. I now realize that I haven’t spoken at all, and he had said hi to me. Thoughts rush through my head, most of them still processing what I had just learned, and others urging me to speak and stop looking like such an idiot in front of Clay. Or Dream, actually. <em>It’s so weird to call him that.</em></p><p>I shake myself out of it, forcing myself to make eye contact with him. <em>Should I tell him I know who he is?</em> “Hi,” I say, slowly, trying to figure out what I should say next. “How are you?” I pinch myself as the words come out, to me sounding overly casual. <em>Hopefully he doesn’t notice.</em></p><p>“I’m okay, thanks,” he replies, and then I realize that it’s only a little after 6:00 in the morning here, which is an odd time to be awake for most people. “Why are you up?” I ask, “Shouldn’t you be asleep?” He laughs, and even though I know he’s Dream, it’s strange to hear his laugh now after I had fallen in love with it when I watched his videos. “I have a really fucked up sleep schedule and this is normally the time Patches wakes me up for her breakfast,” he says, the swear rolling off his tongue in such a way that makes me shiver in anticipation. I need to get control of myself. I can’t have a crush on Clay. There’s no chance he likes me back, since I’ve made a fool of myself every time we’ve met, and the fact that he’s a famous YouTuber also dampens my dream.</p><p>Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I scan his lawn, looking for Patches. “Is she an outdoor cat? Where did she go?” I ask. Clay shakes his head in frustration. “I have no idea,” he says, letting out an impatient sigh. “She’s an indoor cat, but I left one of the windows open about an hour ago by accident, so she must have escaped through there. She’s never been outside before, so she’s probably having a field day exploring.”</p><p>“Well-” I start, before Clay continues, “Fortunately she hasn’t gone too far, I see her every now and then, but whenever I try to catch her to bring her back in the house, she just runs away from me.” He takes his hands out of his pockets and runs them through his slightly damp, dirty blonde hair. He probably just showered, and before I can help myself, I breathe in deeply, in an attempt to catch a whiff of his scent. He smells like soap, and I smile to myself. I always thought of gamers as musty, stinky people who spent all day in front of the computer with cartons of takeaway on their desk. But Clay seems very clean, and very organized. His front door is still open, and I can see his vast living room with surprisingly minimal clutter. There are a couple of things on the floor, which I assume are cat toys, so when one of them moves, I let out a yelp. “What the hell!” I clutch my arms to my chest and instinctively step closer to Clay, who looks concerned and immediately follows my gaze towards his house.</p><p>“Wait, what happened?” he asks, clearly not sure whether to look at me or his house, since he keeps looking back and forth. “Something just moved in your house,” I say, my heart still racing from the scare. “Maybe a mouse? Or do you have more cats or something?” I can’t bring myself to step away from Clay, whose arm is now outstretched behind me, not touching me though, as though he wants to protect me but doesn’t want to cross any boundaries. Or maybe I’m just overthinking it.</p><p>“Patches is my only cat,” he replies, shifting his glance back to me. “It’s just me and her in the house.” He looks me in the eyes when he says this, the intense greenery of his eyes gives me butterflies and I’m suddenly nervous again. His eyes shift from my eyes to my mouth, and my uterus feels like jumping out of my body into his arms. I take the opportunity to stare at his mouth, and study the soft look of his perfectly pink lips. <em>What I wouldn’t do to kiss him.</em> We both look up at the same time, meeting eyes and swiftly looking away. Out of the corner of my eye, I see movement again, this time in his entrance hallway.</p><p>“There it was again!” I squeal, this time clutching onto Clay’s arm, feeling his pale, smooth skin. He turns his head sharply and puts his hand on my back, apparently neither of us afraid to touch the other now. “What the heck is in my house?” he asks, sounding slightly panicked. “I have no idea,” I whisper, “But you should probably go inside and find out.”</p><p>He whips his head around to look at me again. “You think I’m going to go in there alone? No way in hell. You’re coming with me.” My heart starts racing again, partly at the thought that Clay wanted me to stay with him and partly at the thought of getting closer to the thing in his house. “You want me to go in there?” I ask, my eyes widening with partial fear, “But what if it’s like a wombat or something?” To my surprise, Clay busts out laughing.“WHAT? A wombat? What the heck is that?”</p><p>I let out a small laugh, and shrug. “It’s a little fluffy marsupial that I read about in an article once. Do they not have them here? Maybe they’re just in Australia.” Clay laughs even harder and his infamous wheeze that every one of his video’s comment sections mentioned rings out into the dewy morning air. I roll my eyes playfully. “Come on, Clay, let’s go see what this thing is.” He slowly composes himself, wiping his tears from laughing too hard, and nods. “I’ll go in first,” he says. I look at him, arching my eyebrow. “Well, naturally. It’s your house.” His lips curl into a smirk as he grabs my hand. “Come on.” He wraps his hand around mine, and I fight the urge to lace my fingers through his. His warm hand is huge compared to mine, and slightly calloused at the top of his palm, and the sudden touch sends heat down my body. He looks back at me as he tugs me towards the front door and I meet his eyes, trying to contain the raw lust I feel all over.</p><p>He pauses on the steps. “You ready? It’s probably just a mouse or something.” I give him a puzzled look. “That doesn’t make me feel much better, Clay.” In my experience, I’ve found that mice are small but scary. And I don’t feel like getting into it with a mouse right now.</p><p>Clay gives me a smile. “Come on, Aspen. I’ll protect you from the big, bad mouse.” I shoot him a <em>Really?</em> type look, but on the inside, my heart is doing flips at the sound of my name escaping his lips. He gives my hand another tug, and I reluctantly follow him through the door, bumping right into him as he suddenly stops. He lets go of my hand to clutch his stomach as he doubles over in laughter, and my thoughts of confusion are matched with disappointment over the loss of his warmth. “What are you-” I begin to ask, before I see what he sees. Patches is milling around, swishing her tail around the furniture, completely oblivious to our previous fear. I sigh in relief and walk over to her. She looks up at me with curious eyes, but doesn’t walk away. I sit down on the floor and stroke her fur, whispering, “Patches, you naughty, naughty girl. You can’t scare us like that.” She responds with a small meow and rubs her cheek against my knee. Clay is still recovering from his second laughter attack of the day and joins us on the floor. “What the hell, Patches,” he says, chuckling. “You scared the absolute shit out of me and Aspen.” Patches swishes her tail once more, deciding that she’s had enough of us, and walks into the kitchen.</p><p>Now that I’m no longer anxious about some wild animal in the house, I take the time to look around the living room and kitchen area. His house is modern, everything is white, and every surface is either glass, granite, or stainless steel. It looks pretty much the same as our house, except our kitchen is a little bigger. Mum loves to cook, so she wanted a house with a huge kitchen since that was where she would be spending most of her free time.</p><p>“Your house is really nice,” I turn to look at Clay, not realizing that he’s only about a quarter of a metre away. I inhale sharply, and watch his eyes travel down from my eyes to my lips. “Thank you,” he says softly. His eyes meet mine again and as I feel a spreading warmth in my cheeks, I look away.</p><p>“Look at me,” he whispers. My breathing quickens and I will myself to stop blushing. “Look at me, Aspen,” he says again, this time more gently. I don’t respond right away, so he brings a hand to the side of my neck, just below my jaw, his thumb stroking my cheek. “Aspen.” This time I force myself to look at him and as my eyes meet his, I feel myself melt in his hand. There’s a fire in his eyes, and he slowly pulls me towards him. I close my eyes and lean into the kiss, his lips as soft as they looked. His hands move from jaw to run through my hair, pulling slightly. I can’t help but let out a small moan, enjoying his touch too much to care about how embarrassing it was. His lips break apart for a split second, and I feel him smile before he draws me back in, deepening the kiss. <em>I need more.</em> As if he can hear my thoughts, his tongue pushes through our lips, and he explores my mouth, I put my hand on his thigh, and this time it’s him that moans. He tastes like toothpaste, as I’m sure I do too, and his tongue plays with mine, allowing me to get an even better taste.</p><p>I break away for a moment, letting us breathe, Clay’s thumb back stroking my cheek. We make eye contact again, both breathing heavily, and he tenderly pulls me in again for a soft kiss. I feel his hand find my thigh and the heat instantly tingles inside my pants. He gives a few more gentle kisses, and his hand is exploring my upper thigh when we hear the sound of a car in the driveway.</p><p>I pull back, and Clay looks annoyed. “That’s probably my mom. She stops by sometimes to bring me things.” My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. I’m in no condition to meet his mother. I just made out with the man! Not to mention that I literally met him last night. He can obviously sense my panic, since he says, “Relax. You don’t have to meet my mother. She’d pepper you with questions anyway.” I can’t help but audibly sigh with relief. “Thank you, I’m sorry,” I say. “Can I go out the back?”</p><p>Clay nods and points to the sliding glass door to his pool. “The door is unlocked, you can go through there.” I flash him a grateful smile and we both stand up. I turn to leave, but Clay grabs my wrist and pulls me in for a quick last kiss. I think about saying something, but I hear his mother’s key turning in the lock, so I just dash out the door. Patches is sitting by the window, so I give her a little wave goodbye before I run around his pool to the pool door. I can hear distant voices, which I assume are Clay and his mother, so I run even faster through the palm trees and bushes to my front steps. My heart is beating so fast, and I interlock my hands on my head to try and slow my breathing. The door opens, and my mother sticks her head out. “Aspen, what a long run! You were gone for over an hour. How was it?”</p><p>“It was really good,” I reply, turning to face her. She’s already changed out of her pyjamas, and is now looking at me with a slightly impatient face. “Well, that’s good, darling. Now shower quickly so we can go food shopping. I’m starving,” she says, and I give a small laugh. “Okay, okay,” I say. “I’m going.” She disappears into the house, and before I follow her, I glance over at Clay’s house. <em>What a morning.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments, criticism, and/or suggestions are more than welcome, so please let me know what you think! Also, the rest of the Dream Team (and Karl &amp; Quackity) will be included in the near future so stay tuned for that! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Until Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clay comes over and Aspen spills that she knows about his secret identity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SMUT WARNING!!! Please take notice of this warning! This chapter is very smut heavy. Also, as always, thank you for stopping by and reading &lt;3 Thank you for all the kudos, it means the world to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Take in the frozen things and food that needs to be refrigerated first,” Mum tells me as we both step out of the car. Our shopping trip was relatively quick, probably because we were both eager to get back home and have breakfast. “I know Mum,” I roll my eyes. “This isn’t the first time I’ve been food shopping.” She gives me an exasperated look as she opens the boot and starts handing me bags. “Just take these inside and put them in the fridge, please.” </p><p>As I walk up the stone path to the front door, I take another look over at Clay’s house, remembering our kiss this morning. My cheeks flush and I turn my attention back to the bags. I dig my key out of the pocket of my sweatshirt, desperately trying to get the memory of Clay’s lips on mine out of my mind. Not to mention the fact that he’s actually a famous YouTuber. I’d have to google him later. I push open the door, drag the bags in towards the kitchen and start to unload them onto the island. I hear Mum behind me as she shuffles in, her bags thwacking against the door. “I’m so hungry,” she grumbles, setting her bags on top of the counter. My stomach rumbles in response. She gives me a quick smile, before instructing, “I’ll start breakfast and you unload the rest of the things.” I sigh, and get to work.</p><p>
  <b>~</b>
</p><p>
  <b>10 minutes later:</b>
</p><p>After I finish putting away the food, I flop down on the couch and pull out my phone. I instinctively press on the TikTok icon, before remembering Clay’s secret YouTube life. I switch to the YouTube app and search <em> Dream</em>. His profile pops up immediately, and I press on his most recent video, Minecraft Speedrunner VS 4 Hunters Finale Rematch. “This video, four of my friends try and hunt me down and stop me from beating Minecraft... “ the video begins, and I’m annoyed at myself that I didn’t realize that Clay’s voice was the same as Dream’s. His avatar looks around at the four hunters, amongst them I see George, as in GeorgeNotFound. “I can’t believe I missed it,” I murmur to myself, silently cursing myself for not realizing it earlier. </p><p>“What are you watching?” Mum comes up from behind me, her apron on, and a spatula in her hand. “...If you end up enjoying this video, consider subscribing…” Dream continues, and I look up at her. “Do you recognize this voice?” I ask, trying to see if it’s just me who’s incapable of seeing what’s in front of her. Mum frowns for a second, listening to Dream talk about subscribing. “It sounds like Clay,” she says, and my eyebrows shoot up. “Who is it?” she asks, doubting her answer at my reaction. “It <em> is </em> Clay,” I say, shocked that she figured it out so fast. “Oh, is that the little YouTube thing he has?” she says as she walks back into the kitchen. I laugh to myself. <em> Little </em>. “Yeah, he’s actually pretty popular. He has over 16 million subscribers.”</p><p>“16 million? Wow,” Mum turns, looking surprised. “That sounds like a lot. What are his videos about?” I shift on the couch to a sitting position and twist to face her direction. “He makes Minecraft videos,” I say, and when she gives me a confused look, I clarify. “Video games.”</p><p>“Ah,” she says, “Well, no wonder he has the means to afford a house like that on his own. And at such a young age, too! Good for him. We should invite him over for dinner sometime, Aspen. He seems like such a put-together boy.” I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, and I sink back down on the couch, hiding my face so Mum can’t see my reaction. “I don’t know about that, Mum,” I say, “He’s probably really busy, being a famous YouTuber and all.” </p><p>“Well, it wouldn’t hurt to ask,” she replies, “I’d like to get to know our neighbors better. And he’s your age too. You two can be friends.” I close my eyes, wishing a black hole would open up and swallow me into oblivion. “If you don’t ask him, then I will.” At this, I open my eyes, and sit up again. “No, Mum. Don’t you dare. I’ll ask him myself.” The last thing I want is my mother asking the man I just made out with over to dinner. “Good,” she says, clearly satisfied. “Now, breakfast is ready, so come eat.” </p><p>
  <b>~</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Later that day:</b>
</p><p>I’m sitting in my room, unpacking the last of my clothes when Mum knocks on my door. “Come in,” I say, folding the jumper in my lap. She pushes my door open, peeking her head in. “I’m heading over to Grandma and Grandpa’s house to check in on them. Do you want to come along?” I shake my head. “No, I was thinking of taking a dip in the pool, but tell them I say hi.”</p><p>“Okay,” she says, “I’ll probably be gone for a few hours, but I have my phone if you need me.” I nod in response, and she quietly shuts the door behind her. A couple minutes later I hear the rumble of rocks as she pulls out of the driveway. I finish folding the last of my shirts and take a bathing suit out of my drawer. I choose a black thong bikini and close my shades to change. I put my watch to charge on my nightstand, grab my phone, and head out to the pool. The sun is shining through the sunroof, heating up the water. I plug my phone into the aux, playing my chill playlist, which is mostly Alec Benjamin songs. I dip my toe in, testing the temperature, and it’s not too bad so I slowly lower myself in. The lukewarm water flows over my skin and into my hair as I immerse myself. I push myself away from the wall and enjoy the feel on my hair swishing freely around me. Rising back to the surface, I push my hair out of my face and let the sun rays beam down on me. It’s one of the few moments when I feel truly serene, so I flip over onto my back and allow myself to float and let the music consume my thoughts. </p><p>*DING* The sound of the doorbell startles me and my legs fall back underneath the water below me. I swim back over to the wall and pull myself out of the pool, grabbing a towel from the rack and patting my legs and stomach dry to avoid dripping inside the house. The sound of a knock on the door faintly reaches my ears, and I pick up the pace, jogging through the living room and front entrance to the door. I can feel water dripping from my hair down my back, so I towel off the ends of my hair as I open the door to see Clay standing on the doorstep.</p><p>I watch as his eyes take me in, and I fight the self-consciousness I feel as I stand in front of him wearing nothing but a bikini. “Hey,” I say quietly, afraid to speak too loud for some reason. Clay looks back up at me and smiles as he meets my eyes. “Hi,” he says with a smirk, “Nice outfit. Going somewhere?” </p><p>I tilt my head and give him my best innocent eyes. “Yes, actually. I was about to go over to Sapnap’s house. Or maybe George’s house? I hadn’t decided yet.” I bite my lip to keep from laughing as I see the thoughts and emotions cross his face as he processes everything I just said. </p><p>“Wait, what?” His baffled look does it for me, and I burst out laughing, unable to keep it in any longer. “You know who I am?” I nod, still laughing, and try to explain through my giggles. “I found your channel the other day before I came here, and you told my grandmother that you were a YouTuber. Your voice and the GeorgeNotFound hoodie you were wearing this morning made it all click for me.” Clay just stares at me, obviously still shocked. “I literally just figured it out during our run-in this morning.”</p><p>“And you didn’t say anything?” he asks, and I shake my head. “Is that why you kissed me?” The slight aggression in his voice slips out and I recoil - at the nature of the accusation and at his tone. I take a step back, the tension in the air too thick. “Of course not,” I frown, incapable of keeping the hurt out of my voice. “First of all, you kissed me, and second, I kissed you back because I genuinely like you. I like you because of your personality, your voice, and because I think you’re attractive. I’m not a gold digger, and I would never use you for your success or money or anything along those materialistic lines.” I can hear my voice starting to shake, an irritating trait of mine whenever I get frustrated or heated about something. My eyes prickle, and I use every ounce of willpower I have to not cry as I continue, “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you when I realized who you were, but I didn’t think it was that important. I liked hanging out with you this morning because of you, Clay. Not because of Dream.” At this point, I’m breathing heavily, my emotions dripping off of every word. </p><p>Clay is silent, and the only sound is the sound of the breeze blowing through the palm trees and some cars in the distance. My heartbeat is loud in my ears, and I don’t know whether to say more or just go back inside. I don’t even realize that my bathing suit is mostly dry already from the wind until I look down and see goosebumps rising on my arms and legs. “Are you cold?” he asks softly, and I look back up, meeting his eyes for a split second before averting my eyes so he can’t see the hurt in my eyes. “Yeah,” I nod. “I’m going to go shower and change.” I turn to go back inside, but Clay grabs my wrist, pulling me back to face him. I look down at his hand, and he quickly lets go. “Do you need something?” I ask, finding the courage to look him in the eyes which look extra green in the light. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says quietly. “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” I raise my eyebrow, but keep my face stoic as he sighs. “Look, Aspen. I really like you, I mean who wouldn’t? You’re gorgeous and funny, and just overall easy-going.” I can feel my cheeks warm at the compliments, but I don’t say anything and let him continue. “I just got out of a long relationship, and my ex has been trying to use me for clout online. I know I shouldn’t have assumed that you’re the same way, I’m just super paranoid at the moment and I have to protect myself.”</p><p>I let his words hang in the air for a couple seconds before responding. “I understand. I mean, I don’t, not really, since I have no clue what it’s like to be in your position, but I do understand the reasoning, and there are no hard feelings.” I squeeze my towel for comfort and offer a small, nervous smile before turning away again. “Bye Clay.”</p><p>“Wait,” he says, and I turn back around. “What’s your number? I’d like to text you, if that’s okay.” I let out a little laugh and nod. “Yeah, of course it’s okay. But I just got an American phone, and I haven’t memorized the number yet. I left my phone out by the pool, so I’ll go get it.” I step inside, and hesitate. “You can come in, if you’d like. You don’t have to stand outside the whole time,” and at this we both laugh. “Okay, thanks,” he says, following me inside and looking around, observing the house. </p><p>“Your house is really nice,” he says, and I look back at him to raise my eyebrow. “Our houses look pretty much the same, Clay.” He laughs and shrugs. “I wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to compliment myself.” I roll my eyes and open the door to the pool, letting the music that I never turned off continue to play. “Jesus in LA,” he says as I pick up my phone. “Good song.” </p><p>“It’s one of my favorites,” I respond. “I love Alec Benjamin. His music is so calming.” I unlock my phone and go to my settings to find my number. “Okay, here it is. It’s 407-180-9365.” Clay pulls out his phone and opens iMessage. “Wait, can you repeat it? I missed the last few numbers.” I repeat my number for him, and a few seconds later, my phone buzzes, alerting me to a new text from an unknown number. I save his number as a contact and smirk at the bikini and heart eyes emojis he texted me. I text him back the eggplant emoji and tongue emoji, giggling as his eyes widen when he sees the text. “Aspen!” </p><p>I burst out laughing, watching him look over at me, shocked at my boldness. I shrug innocently. “What?” Clay laughs and shakes his head at me. “I cannot believe you just sent that.” </p><p>“I have no idea what you mean,” I say, “I’m the picture of innocence.” At this, Clay rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay. Sure.” I smile suggestively at him, and he steps towards me. I can feel his body heat and the goosebumps from earlier come back. He’s a whole head taller than me, so I look up to meet his eyes and let him come closer. His warm hands wrap around my waist and the contact of his hands against my skin makes me shiver. I put my hands on his arms, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin under mine, and slide them up to interlock behind his neck. We’ve never been this close before, despite our kiss this morning, because this time I’m a million times more exposed. He lets his hands roam, slowly making their way up my back, and allows his thumbs to explore the side of my breasts. I look down at his hands and then back at him, smiling. “You better watch yourself there, Clay. You’re wandering into dangerous territory.” </p><p>Clay brings his mouth down to my ear, and the heat from his breath makes mine hitch. “It’s one of my favorite territories, though.” My eyes widen. <em> Two can play this game </em>. I unlock my hands and pull back slightly, opening the gap between us. I look into his eyes as I slowly run my hands down his chest, feeling the hard muscle behind his shirt. As I reach his lower stomach, I let my fingers feel the waistband of his shorts and I hear Clay start to breathe more heavily. I lift up the bottom of his shirt, and slip my hands onto his stomach, enjoying the effect I was having on him. I play with the strings on his shorts, still maintaining eye contact. I bite my lip and sink down until I’m crouching, head level with his dick. He closes his eyes and runs his hands through my hair. I move my hands down from the waistband of his shorts to the emerging bulge inside, feeling him twitch, then abruptly stand up and remove my hands. </p><p>“Well I have to go shower, so I’ll see you later, okay?” I fight to keep from laughing, as he opens his eyes, realizing what I just did. I turn and brisk walk into the house, looking back to see Clay standing looking stunned. He recovers and jogs to catch up to me, sliding his hands around my waist from behind. Resting his chin on my head, his hands splay out across my stomach, and I can feel him poking me in my lower back. “That was mean,” he says, and I giggle. “You started it,” and I twist in his arms to face him. “But good luck with that,” I say, looking down at the ever-growing tent in his shorts. “Oh, fuck no,” he whispers roughly. “You did this, and now you’re going to do something about it.” The dominance that escapes his every word drives me wild and I lose my train of thought for a second before I reply, “But I was going to shower.” I look back up at him and he lets go of my waist to run his hands through my hair. “Then let’s go.”</p><p>My cheeks flush, and I break eye contact for a second to collect myself. I look him up and down before grabbing his hand. I pull him towards my room, and he doesn’t resist. Pushing open my door, I let go of his hand and turn around. “Untie me, please.” He wastes no time undoing my bikini top strings and he lets it fall as he spins me around. His eyes smolder as he takes me in, and I step out of my bottoms. I smirk, watching him look completely fascinated with my body and I turn and walk to the bathroom, turning on the shower. He follows close behind me and as I let the water heat up, I face him, tugging his shirt up. He removes it in one swift motion, pulling it over his head and I run my hands over his bare stomach again. I reach his waistband and give him a glance before I slowly slide them down his hips and legs. He’s not wearing underwear, so as I remove his shorts, his erection springs out. I stand up and open the glass door to the shower, feeling the water before stepping in. Clay is right behind me and we stand under the water, allowing both of us to adjust to the temperature. I reach for the shampoo behind him and squeeze some onto the palm of my hand. “Here, let me,” he says softly, and he takes my hand to scrape the shampoo onto his. “Turn around,” he orders, and I oblige, closing my eyes as he massages the shampoo into my hair. After a minute, I rinse it out, washing the suds that dripped onto my breasts off too. I giggle at his expression as he watches my hands glide over my wet skin, and he groans. “What the hell are you doing to me, Aspen?” The sound of my name rolling off his tongue makes me breathe quicker and I bite my lip. </p><p>He closes the space between us as he steps closer, cradling my face so that I’m looking up at him. We look at each other for a second, letting the heat build, before I can’t take it any longer. “Kiss me,” I breathe, and he does. Slowly at first, starting with small, gentle kisses, then as I push against him, I part my lips and he slips his tongue through. I’m wet all over, not only from the shower, and I know he can feel my heat. Clay breaks apart for a second, and I catch my breath, only to lose it again when he scoops me up and my legs wrap around his waist. His hands are on the back of my upper thighs, holding me up, and I can feel his hard on just below my sensitive spot. He gives me a couple kisses again, before I arch my back and he drops a trail of kisses down my neck and breasts. </p><p>I unwrap my legs from around his waist and he lets me back down gently. He grabs my bar of soap from the side of the shower, lathers up his hands, and rubs the suds on my skin, spending extra time on my chest. He turns me around and brings me to him until I can feel his abs on my back. He massages my breasts, enjoying holding the weight in his soapy hands. “You’re perfect,” he whispers, and I smile to myself. </p><p>I let him play with my breasts for a little, before turning back around and getting on my knees. “Are you really going to do it this time?” he asks, and I giggle. In response, I grasp his base and run my tongue up to the tip and tease him for a second before taking him in completely. I can feel him twitching in my mouth and I look up to see him with his mouth slightly open and his eyes closed. His hands run back through my hair, but he doesn’t push. I continue switching between licking up and down and taking him in fully, and when I do the latter, he thrusts his hips forward, allowing him to go deeper in. I know he’s close because he twitches like crazy, so I give him soft licks and kisses on the tip. Within seconds, Clay moans as he releases in my mouth, and he shudders as he rides out his climax. When he opens his eyes, he looks down at me and tells me, “Open.” I open my mouth to show him his salty gift and he nods in approval. “Swallow it.” I raise my eyebrows but don’t argue. It takes a couple of swallows to get it all down, but when I manage, I open my mouth again and stick out my tongue to show proof. He smiles and pulls me back on my feet, giving me another kiss. </p><p>I step back under the stream of water, rinsing the last of the soap suds off of myself, and let Clay wash himself off quickly. When he’s done, he turns off the water and I hand him a towel. We dry ourselves off, and I throw on a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt, while Clay puts his clothes on. </p><p>“I want you to tell me more about this YouTube thing you do,” I say as Clay comes out of the bathroom. He laughs. “Okay, for sure.” He looks over at my clock, and his eyes widen. “Wait, holy shit, it’s already 5?” I glance over and nod. “Shit, shit, shit, I have to go. I was supposed to be on one of my friends’ streams at 4:45. I’m so sorry, Aspen, I really have to go.”</p><p>“No, it’s totally fine,” I say, “But you have to give me a kiss before you leave.” He smiles, walks over to me and holds my waist. “A kiss for the road,” he says, giving me a soft kiss. “I’ll text you later. I’ll explain the YouTube thing and tell you everything you want to know some other time.” I’m disappointed but I know he has to leave, so I give him a small smile. “Okay, sure.”</p><p>“Hey, do you want to go out sometime? We can go to breakfast tomorrow morning and we can talk about it then,” he says while he puts on his shoes. My heart jumps at the mention of going out. A date! We’d be going on a date! I try my best to hide my excitement and be cool. “Yes, of course. I’d love to,” I reply.</p><p>“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 8, okay?” He stands back up and I nod. “I’ll see you then,” I say. He picks up his phone and gives me another quick kiss. As he leaves, I flop down on my bed, trying to process everything that happened in a couple hours. My phone dings, and I pick it up to see a new text message from Clay. I open it and read, “Until tomorrow” with a heart emoji. <em> Until tomorrow, Clay </em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments, criticism, and/or suggestions are more than welcome, so please let me know what you think! If people continue to read, I'll have the next chapter out soon. Much love to everyone who has supported &lt;33<br/>*Also, the phone number used in this chapter is not real. According to WhitePages, it does not belong to anyone, but please do not call it.*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>